


Waldangst

by Nebiros



Category: Behind You (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebiros/pseuds/Nebiros
Summary: There's something in the woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> relevant [image](http://thehairsonthebackofyourneck.tumblr.com/post/154689932789)

It is the biting cold of winter that brings it screaming back from out of the depths of the forest, the snow calling to it with the deadly lure of oblivion.

All the trees whisper: The woodsman approaches.

It fashions for itself muscles out of frayed strands of cut wood, cloaks itself in the hides of dead trees. The skull it takes from a fox, found frozen beneath the roots of the oldest tree in the forest.

More urgently: The woodsman is here.

It waits. Two steps behind.

It watches. One step behind.

It bares its teeth of rotten wood—


End file.
